battlebeastsfandomcom-20200213-history
Zeus the Hedgehog
Zeus the Hedgehog is a hedgehog who has the power of Fire and Darkness.His oppucation is a researcher of Gems and Rings.He is rarely a victim of every attack because sometimes he is very gentle.His main attack are Fire,Water,Air,and Rock.He hates people persecute the innocent ones.He likes to help people,making inventions,and researching objects.His weapons is a Buster Sword.And he is an Immortal Character. Prolouge Before he was a researcher.Zeus was normally studies at his house.Sometimes he has a boring life.He met Sonic and Tails while they were finding a Chaos Emerald.Zeus became friends with them.After 3 years,Eggman has captured his friends.His positive forms was useless.When he saw his friends were being tortured.He gained his Negative Forms.He began his occupation while he discovered a World Ring and he continued researching more objects.He has killed Eggman once before he made the Apocalypse of the World. Friends/Allies *Sonic the Hedgehog: When Zeus met him and Tails,Sonic was kind of friendly to him.However when Zeus save Sonic and Tails live before Eggman killed them.So Sonic was impressed of Zeus saving their lives. * Miles Tails Prower the Fox: After Zeus saved their lives,Tails showed an undiscovered object from Angel Island,Zeus was able to discovered that the undiscovered object was a Nega Emerald. * Tails Doll: When Zeus done the Tails Doll Curse of all of them.Tails Doll was about to threat him until Zeus did something with Tails Doll by staring with him with Red Eyes.So Zeus was being merciful and Tails Doll now befriended him. Neutral/Rivals *Shadow the Hedgehog: Actually Zeus was made from some DNA from Black Doom.Shadow used the same DNA,when Zeus met Shadow in the Ark,Zeus just greeted him friendly however Shadow hit him intensely. * Rouge the Bat: Rogue kept annoying Zeus because she wants to kindap the Master Emerald.Zeus knows when the Master Emerald had been taken Chaos will start. *Amy Rose the Hedgehog: Amy had keep annoying Sonic so much until Sonic asked Zeus to stop Amy.Zeus tried to stop Amy however she used her Piko-Piko Hammer and smashed Zeus. *Eggman: When Zeus encountered Eggman once,Zeus won and he was about to kill him again,However Zeus gave him mercy to him,but still now Zeus have anger on him. * Blaze the Cat: When Blaze was about to destroy Mobius because of her jealously of a beautiful city Mobius is,Zeus and Sonic stopped Blaze from destroying Mobius * Silver the Hedgehog: Zeus visited Silver's timeline,Silver thought Zeus was the one who started Iblis,Silver tried to kill Zeus,however Zeus stopped Silver from killing him by using his Blue Pendulum. Personality Zeus is very modest,gentle,friendly,however when he is in any Negative form he is harsh,cruel,sometimes evil.He enjoys to listen music,play badminton,football,exercise,and the Bible.He is eager to research new elements,chemicals,and Gems.He sometimes work for G.U.N. History His parents treat him well,they are wealthy,help people,and give their son high education.Zeus also learned to use his elements when he was 9 years old.He received his Buster Sword when he was 13 years old.By the time he was 15 years old he have gained his Negative Forms. Forms Negative Forms Hell To obtain this form Zeus need to get 1 Dark Emerald to transform into his form.His eyes will turn fully white,his fur will turn red,his gloves will turn purple.This form has the equivalent power to Super,and Nega form.The power of this Form can summon a soul to attack the opponent. Hell Spectar To obtain this form Legend must get 2 Dark Emeralds to transform into this form.His appearance will be his eyes turn Black.The fur color will be same as the Hell form.He will have black rings.The gloves are same as Hell form.This form will be equivalent to Hyper form.The Form's power can summon a Scepter to cast spells on the opponent. Hell Reaper Zeus must have 4 Dark Emeralds to transform into this form.His appearance will be his eyes Red while his iris is white.His fur will be Dark Red.His gloves will be yellow and his weapon is a Bloody Reaper and a Sword.The special move of this Form is Death. Hell Pyrosis He will need the 7 Dark Emeralds to transform to the Final Evolution of Hell forms.Hell Pyrosis will make Zeus' appearance make evil.His eyes will be Red.His fur will be yellow while his belly is white.His gloves will be white too.This Form can summon Hell to destroy his opponent. Dark Zeus will transform if he is on Rage.The appearance will be his eyes are Yellow,fur Black,and his gloves are white.He can split into 2 if he is on this form.This form can only beat people without their forms. Nega Zeus will need a Nega Emerald to transform to his Nega form.His eyes will be Yellow.His fur will be Purple and he wears no gloves.Sometimes it can beat Hell form.The power of this Form it can make anyone into the Nega side. Fleetway Zeus will just need an Evil Emerald to transform into his Fleetway form.His appearance will be like the Super form.However his eyes will be filled with circles colored Red,and his gloves will be Green.Its special move is to take someone's Soul out. Positive Forms Super Instead of the 7 Choas Emeralds to become Super,Zeus doesnt need a Chaos Emerald to become in Super form.His appearance would be his eyes are green,and his fur is Yellow.At this form Zeus can fly and make Special Orbs to make the opponent vanish into dust. Hyper Zeus will need 1 Super Emerald to transform into this form.His appearance will be changing with different colors,the order is Dark Pink,Red,Green,Black,White,Blue,and Yellow.His gloves are White.This Form's Special Move is to make his opponent to be paralyzed. Ultra Zeus will need at least 1 Hyper Emerald to obtain this Form.The appearance will be his eyes are white and his fur will be Dark Purple.This form can summon the Cosmos to hit his opponent. Mega He will need the Master Emerald to absorb it and transfrom to this form.Zeus will have alot of spikes at the back.His gloves will turn Black and cause supernovas to make his opponent to die.This form can summon souls rarely. Ultra Chaos The form doesnt need any Stone to turn into it.The form is very powerful.The appearance will be like Shadow the Hedgehog in his Ultra Chaos form.However the spines are red.This form can cause meteors to hit people.Another of this Form's Special Move is to summon Portals. Kouki The form will be obtained after the evolution of the Mega form.It is powerful and equivalent to the Hell Reaper form.The appearance will be like limish green of Zeus' spines.And his eyes will be blue.This form can summon the Sun to attack his opponents. Kouki Blade The Form can be transformed after he gained more power from the Kouki Form.Its the Final Evolution of all Positive Forms.The spines and the fur of Zeus will be limish green,and his eyes are sky Blue.This Form's Special Move is to summon Universes and Galaxies to attack his opponent. Ultimate Kouki Blade This Form its the strongest Form of all,when Ultra Chaos and Kouki Blade Form fuse together.The Appearance will be the same like the Kouki Blade Form,However the Eyes are Red,and his Buster Sword has increased with High Power. Buster Sword The 'Buster Sword '''is owned by Zeus.It is his most powerful weapon that no one can stop.It is made out of a medium shard of the Chaos Emeralds,Titanium,Platinum,the Cosmos,and Adamantium. Design The Buster Sword is classified as an enormous broadsword. From tip to handle, it is approximately five to six feet long, with a single-edged, enormous blade approximately one foot wide. It sports a bolted steel base and blade, and there are two holes on the blade near the hilt. The sword is retconned to have a swirling or winged motif on it, which is tinted gold, and the blade is now black with engraved marks on it, more prominent sharpened edge and the slots equipped with a latch cover. Attacks *Chaos Control:This attack has 3 forms,one is to stop his opponent in time,the other is to teleport himself to get away from his opponents.And to fuse with a person. * Chaos Blast:The attack requires Chaos Energy and then Zeus will release immensely powerful shockwave of raw Chaos Energy with great range and destructive power. *Magma:Zeus will use his Heat from his Body to form Magma to melt his opponent. * Hydrochloric Acid:He will make HydroChloric Acid from his hand and release the chemical orb to dissolve his opponent. *Tornado:Zeus will make Wind with lots of Power causing to have great force to make a Tordano causing the opponent to be flown away to Hell. *Lighting:Zeus will make the clouds Black causing Lighting to struck his opponents with a very high Volts of Energy with in it. *Meteor:Zeus will make the Galaxy to create Meteorites to hit his opponent intensely with Fire,Iron,and Plantinum,the chances to make the opponent to lose alot of Blood is 99.9% *Blue Pendulum:Zeus will summon the Legend of the Blue Pendulum to make the opponent vanish or make his opponent to his side. Information Age:18 Weapon:Buster Sword Species:Hedgehog.Mobian Blood:A+ Weight:40kg Height:140cm Gender:Male Alignment:Neutral Favourite Food:Blood,Spiders Theme Song:Breaking the Habit Relatives:N/A Romantic Interests:Madoka Heart the Hedgehog Stats ''Normal Stats Health:3000 (regenerates 300 health/sec) Attack:1000 Protection:1000 Buster Sword:5000 Category:Hedgehog Category:Beast Category:Elemental Category:Elements Category:Fan Characters Category:Fanmade Category:Ideas Category:Creations Category:Creations by the The Legend Bladers Category:Cosmic Category:Knight Category:Warrior Category:Neutral Category:Evil Category:Good Category:Negative Category:Positive Category:Ultimate